Automotive Brake-By-Wire (BBW) brake systems may rely on measuring the driver braking input to apportion friction braking and regenerative braking during a braking event. Driver braking input may be performed using a Brake Pedal Angle Sensor (BPAS), which measures the angle of the brake pedal as the operator of a vehicle applies the vehicle brakes. The brake system control module and powertrain control module may control friction braking and regenerative braking based on the brake pedal angle as reported by the BPAS.
In the event that the BPAS inadvertently does not report the brake pedal angle during the braking event, regenerative braking may not be carried out. Consequently, lower energy recovery and emission compliance issues may be compromised.
Accordingly, a regenerative braking control system and method which utilizes brake pedal switch and/or master cylinder pressure input as backup inputs to implement regenerative braking may be desirable.